


It Started With A Deal

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley, who has been turned female by Lucifer, is having a problem with a client, said client calls someone shelp and ends up calling Balthazar. <br/>When the two meet, they think nothing of it a quarrel as Angels and Demons tend to, but later on they end up seeing eye to eye as Crowleys sittuation witht eh Winchesters, Abbadon, and Lucifer reveal themselves.<br/>(Season 8 Spoilers at the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for making Crowley a Female but I have problems writing males sometimes. Serious Season 8 Spoilers at the end, enjoy!

It started with a deal. Something so simple that lead to something so chaotic.

He knew something was different about this one, he seemed so empty. Then like a Winchester, it hit him. This man’s soul already belonged to someone. Why was he here then?

“Please, I beg of you, change the deal, something!” The man pleaded to Balthazar. The angel tilted his head curiously and opened his mouth to begin inquiring as to the reason of this strange occurrence. But before he could, he heard a strange sound and turned to see a demon with a bright smile and short stature. Though something was different…

“Did you-?” Balthazar began as he gestured to the demons body. The demon took a few steps forward and rolled her eyes “Yes, someone in the higher ups seem to have a sense of humor…or should I say the Lower ups…doesn’t matter. I’m pretty as a female, after all isn’t that all a girl can ask for?” She asked with a deep seductive voice before continuing. “The names, Crowley.”

The angel opened his mouth slightly, she was indeed pretty; Brown hair put up in a French Twist, White button up, Blue floral design tie, Tailored suit coat, Short Trench on top of that, pencil skirt, and black heels. Very professional looking, Balthazar was impressed. The demons he usually saw were all sloppy and stupid but this one seemed to have some sort of sense.

“Now, now Darling, why have you called this rat with wings?” Crowley asked the man.

Balthazar took everything he just thought back, she was rude.

“You promised me a weapon that I could avenge my family with!” The man pleaded. The Demon narrowed her eyes and looked deep in thought, clearly she had some hand in the predicament this man was in and it seemed she was enjoying his dismay.  
“I did no such thing. You made a deal for a weapon of destruction worthy of killing the worst foes, and I gave you that.”  
“It doesn’t work!”  
“You never said ‘ a working weapon’” The demon replied with a cocky smile, as she stepped close to the man who was now begging on hand and knee. She leaned down, her hands on her knees for support, she then pursed her lips in a fake pout “Plus going to this Pigeon winged idiot won’t get you anywhere. Who do you think I took the weapon from?”

Balthazars eyes widened in shock and he took a step toward her, gesturing with a free hand “It’s /dove/ winged idiot to you and how the bloody hell did you get past my security?!”

The demon turned and smiled at him “Sorry love, a girl can’t reveal her best secrets now can she?” she replied, winking at the Angel with a devils smile.

In a flash he was on her, holding her against the wall with his angel blade to her neck, her heels scrambling for footing as she tried to get free “Now, now. There is no need to get upset about this. I’m sure this will work out for everyone and this was all just a grave misunderstanding.” She replied, but there was no fear in her voice, only her bitchy attitude. Bal looked confused and pressed his angel blade harder against her neck, His surges of power making one of the street lamps above them spark and flicker. He allowed his wings to be seen for a few moments to try and intimidate, but she only smiled and if he didn’t know any better, he would say she was amazed.

“Well, I’ll be a moose’s uncle, you are a dove, that’s rather Impressive.” She replied cooly as she followed the outline quickly with her eyes. She then looked at the man on the ground, smiling at him “Do we know how to correctly make a deal now? “ Her eyes returned to Balthazar “See, I can be reasonable. I’ll give this man what he should have specifically asked for in the first place.”

“That’s all good and well love, but that isn’t what this altercation is about.”

“Ohh the Dove knows a big word! Color me impressed. What is this about then darling? Are you jealous I do more business than you?” Crowley asked looking innocently curious, but Bal knew better. He could tell she was a good actress, and he wasn’t falling for it, even though he did find it quite sexy…for a Demon.   
“How did you get past my security?” He countered, making sure she felt threatened at least a little in this situation. 

“I know people. Lots of people in fact, I couldn’t have gotten through if one of my connections didn’t loosen a few of those warding symbols for me. Now if you excuse me…” She then kicked him in the naughty bits and, using her chest, pushed the off balanced backward as she grabbed his angel blade and shoved it toward him quickly, cutting his cheek just enough to warn him that she was not a force to be reckoned with.   
Balthazar yelled in pain and keeled over, trying to stand quicker than he probably should have as the blade cut his face. Stepping back in alarm, holding his face, he realized it wasn’t a bad cut but he still didn’t want his vessel marred. “Who are you?!” He demanded, no ordinary demon would be able to think that fast, or be that brave in a pinch.

She smiled at him, typing something on her cell phone. “Now you’ve made me late for an appointment /dove winged idiot/” She said shaking her head at him, then looking at the man whom she had a contract with. Crowley then raised her hand and words appeared on the man’s skin with a searing him and making the man whine in pain, “Very well, a /working/ weapon it is. I’ll still see you in 10 years.” She warned, she then whipped her head around to see Balthazar stepping closer to attack her once more. But all she had to do was whistle and a Hell Hound growled and sent Bal backtracking those few steps.

“Good boy Growley.” She leaned forward and kissed what looking like thin air, but Bal knew differently. “He gets so protective over his Momma, He’s such a good baby.” She said stepping closer to the angel, the dog obediently following. Crowley batted her big brown eyes and smiled “I’m like you, just a simple business woman trying to make my way in this world. Have you seen the way sales are going now? Honestly. The Winchesters are bad for the both of us.”

She had a point, and sadly he knew it. But she was a filthy demon and he wasn’t about to side with her on anything. “You think that just because we are in the same business that I’m going to let this slide? Sorry love, but no.” He replied as he tried slashing at her with the blade again.

She dodged and appeared behind him grabbing his hand and trying to disarm him. He thought quickly and threw himself back against a wall knocking the wind out of her. The demon loosened her grip only to knee him in the back of his legs forcing him down, she grabbed the blade and appeared in front of him with the blade to his throat, her head held high in defiance.

“You never told me your name.” She said as she leaned down, pressing the blade harder against his vessels throat.   
He was caught, he couldn’t think of what to do in this situation, she had him by the short and curlies and he didn’t like it.   
“Balthazar” He replied with a smile, perhaps charm would work if all else failed.  
The demon smiled and blinked “Balthazar, sounds like a city.”  
“How does it sound like a-?”  
“It was nice meeting you darling, but I’m afraid this has made me late for an appointment. We’ll meet again though, you can be sure of that.” She replied as she leaned forward and kissed him before disappearing, taking the angel blade with her.

Balthazar sat there confused, for a moment before turning and noticing that the man who was asking him for help had run off. ‘Great, another deal gone…and that was /my/ bloody angel blade, How the hell am I gonna get that back?’ he thought as he stood and brushed himself off.

Later, upon changing a piece of paper fell out of his pocket, on it was listed a phone number and the words ‘Call me, we’ll do business sometime ~ *Kissy mark* Crowley’  
He couldn’t help but smile, she was certainly different…but she was also trouble, and he liked that.

\--------------------------------------------

Admittedly when she turned up at in his house sitting at his Bar it had been startling and unsettling.

“How did you get in here?!” He asked reaching for his angel blade and realizing that she still had it. ‘I hate demons’ he thought, how the hell was he supposed to fight her without his most trusted weapon, he had a whole pantry full of weapons and she managed to take the one that was the closest to his person at all times. 

The demon had made herself quite at home sitting at his bar, she had her bottle of Liquor sitting in front of her and her glass that she seemed to take everywhere with her. She smiled at him and took a sip of whatever it was she was drinking, shamelessly looking him over as she did so. “Like I said, a friend loosened a few of those symbols.” She replied, her voice as smooth as silk. “Tell me Balthazar, how is it that an Angel decided to start buying souls?” Crowley asked as she hopped off her stool, made her way across the room and began looking at one of the paintings on the wall. 

“Well, love it’s very simple, It’s also none of your business.” He said shaking his head snootily as he walked over to where she had been sitting. Curiously, he picked up the bottle she had brought with her and sniffed it ‘Is that…Craig?’ he thought, with a raised eyebrow ‘The Demon has damn fine taste’ what the hell was he thinking?

“See that’s the thing, it is my business, at least the souls are, and I find rivalry to be a hitch that may hinder what’s more important to me than anything.”

“What would that be?” he asked, rolling his eyes as he turned and really paid attention to her for the first time since she got there, he gasped in shock and his eyes widened as he looked her over. Her suit coat had at least 3 round of buckshot in it and she looked like she hadn’t slept in about 3 days. He felt the need to ask if she was alright but quickly reminded himself that she wasn’t a normal female so manners would not help him and she was also a demon so manners weren’t needed.

She looked down at the drink in her hand and downed the rest, returning to her stool at the bar. Pouring herself another glass from the bottle of Craig that she brought with her, probably assuming that Balthazar was a heathen that had never heard of Craig before. 

“Survival” She finally replied, her voice a bit lower and rougher. She quickly drank half of her newly poured glass, if she wasn’t a demon Bal would be worried about her health drinking like that. 

He decided he may as well make conversation, she wasn’t leaving anytime soon and making her leave would mean he wouldn’t even satisfy this curiosity of his, “Tough day, love?” he asked as he moved behind the bar and poured himself a glass of wine, he may as well drink with her, after all if she was staying for a while she would more than likely drive him to drink anyway.

She sighed, finished her drink, and poured another “You know the Corner office isn’t as grand as they all make it out to be.” She began with a raised brow. “Everyone blames you for everything and you are automatically the brunt of everyone’s anger. I clawed my way to the top and now that I’m up here I’ve entered a Hell Hounds den and I’m alpo.” She finished, halfway growling the last half of her rant. She was clearly up to her neck in something she didn’t want to be involved in.

Balthazar had never really thought of demons as having feelings before, perhaps it had made fighting them easier. “The Winchesters aren’t /that/ bad.”

“It isn’t just those bloody hero’s! “ she spat back “It’s everyone! Do you think demons listen and respect their own kind? Of course not! They lie, cheat and steal from everyone, it doesn’t matter if you have black eyes or not… And that’s if you are lucky.” She replied looking away again. “You know when I gave the boys the Colt to stop Lucifer…it was for all of our survival. I was out of bounds until then, No one knew I had it and no one was trying to kill me. But now I’m a traitor because I saved demon kind, because I knew that we were next if Lucifer got to the humans. But no one would believe that /daddy/ would do that to us…except me.” She downed her drink and continued “Now I have all of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and Earth after me. I just wanted to go back to the way things were…” 

Balthazar was shocked. Could he trust her? He couldn’t sense her lying but that didn’t mean much. It seemed logical, what she was saying, but that doesn’t mean it was true. How could a demon be so…human?

“Perhaps I’ve said too much.” She said as she pushed her glass away and looked down, disappearing before Balthazar could say anything. 

He hated demons, but he never thought about them treating each other the way they treat everyone else. And now he was torn. He wanted to know more, but then again he wanted to have to make sure that she could never get back in. She was a demon after all. 

He then sighed and realized that once again he was too easily amused with things that created any sort of chaos. There was no use in fighting it, the damage had already been done, he was already looking forward to seeing this strange demon again. “Bal ole boy, you’ve gotten yourself wing deep into a hellhound pit…” he said to himself as he finished his glass of wine, picked up the bottle of Craig she had left on the bar, took a drink and took it with him to bed.

\-------------------------

Time passed and she appeared to him more and more often. Sometimes just talking and other times waking up in bed together the next day, not that he was exactly proud of that. But soon he found himself betraying his closest friend, and he was banished for it. True everyone thought he was dead but he knew that Cas couldn’t hurt him really. For a while he stayed in France, drinking with and hitting on anything that moved.

After his friend came to his senses and stopped playing God, literally, his powers were reinstated and no harm was really done. But he didn’t see her for a while after that, he constantly saw news of the Leviathans and sometimes wondered if she was even alive. Until one day she appeared to him, her clothes ripped and torn, blood running down her face and an arm that hung awkwardly at the wrong angle. 

“You put a Winchester in Purgatory and everyone goes berserk. No one thanks me because I saved the Moose’s pretty hide no, no... We all get upset because I put Michael’s pretty little vessel in Purgatory.” She said as she collapsed into Balthazar’s arms, he held her gently and looked her over. She was pale, weak, battered and frankly she needed rest. She probably hadn’t let anyone else see it but him, she was too proud, but now she was too tired to hide it. He couldn’t help himself but feel hatred for whom ever hurt her, she was a demon but now he knew her and saw what no one else did…she didn’t want any of this. She wanted out.

“Crowley, come rest. We’ll get you cleaned up and-“

“Stop worrying about me you stupid Pigeon and listen to me.” She said jerking away unsteadily, her eyes dark with fear and worry. “I can’t control it now. The Leviathans are gone…but something else is here. Something more Powerful than Fate has her eyes on Heaven, and something worse than Lucifer himself has her eyes set on Hell…” She leaned against the wall for support, and began sliding down it no longer able to support herself. “It’s in their hands… Nothing is safe. No one is safe...if she rises.”

Balthazar reached for her but she had disappeared once more. He just wanted to help…  
Who had hurt her? Who was she talking about?   
“What the bloody hell is going on?!” He yelled to no one, he heard something answer him and turned to see his frog sitting on the bar, wide eyes croaking at him “Oh shut up…”

\---------------

And now she lay in his arms. Powerless, helpless, her eyes closed, her body weak, bruised and marred from what had been done. He understood why it had to be done, but why did it have to be her?

Balthazar found himself cursing over falling for this Demon, but he always knew that he enjoyed chaos and in the end they weren’t so much different. He had taken to most valuable things and faked his death, while she had clawed her way to the top and decided taking valuable things made her feel more accomplished.

He tried to save people and was banished, she tried to save people and was marked a traitor.

Would she even remember any of that when she awoke? Would she remember that all of this started with her giving the boys the Colt so that her and her kind could live? Would she remember that night that she got tipsy and told him about her abusive father? About the girl she loved back when she was alive, and still male for that matter, whom she had watched run off to another man because she wanted better than just a Tailor?

She cried in front of him that night… Would she remember?

No more making deals, no more playing with her Hound that Sam had killed, no more going from one place to the next just to see if people were just as stupid as they say, no more chasing horsemen.

No. A demon almost made human, she was terrified when he had go there. She was yelling in coherently about it all being over for everyone and how hell walked the earth. She had grabbed his arms and told him to run, she had told him to run far away before any of this hurt him.  
As he looked out the window and saw his brothers and sisters falling, tears fell down his cheeks and onto hers. Metatron had risen to power and was punishing the ‘unworthy’ he knew…Thank God no one knew he was alive up there in his old home.   
He brushed her hair out of her face and tried not to break down even more over the sight of her. 

She once told him that this was her chance at becoming more than just a ‘two-bit Tailor’ she had said that this was her chance to be something that she could be proud of.

Her last speech was heart wrenching, she was terrified, he could feel it. She killed because she wanted to be left the hell alone…why couldn’t they have just left her be? They could have taken any demon, but they chose her because of all the hell they had caused for the boys, but the boys never thought that they had caused her hell to begin with.

The night before they had taken her, Balthazar had found a note on her favorite bar stool:

‘Remember me as I was, my darling Pigeon. They’ll never kill me, but those boys are tough and I finally underestimated them. Never forget my darling, it started with a Deal ~ *Kiss Mark* Crowley’ .


End file.
